


Cunning Plan

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burns, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: You and the boys have been watching the British comedy Blackadder. Dean has come up with a cunning plan to win your heart. Will his plan be more successful than Edmund Blackadder's plans always work out on TV?





	Cunning Plan

You're heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when you hear Dean shout "Son of a bitch! God, that hurt!" followed by a crash and a splat.

Concerned that Dean might be injured, you run down the hall to the kitchen and tear into the room.

"What the hell, Dean?" you say.

The oven is open, an upside down pie pan is on the floor, and pie crust and apples is splattered all over the floor. Dean is standing at the sink where he is holding his hand under running water. His head shoots up at the sound of your voice and his face turns bright red. 

"Y/n, um, what are you doing up? It's late."

"Yeah, I know. I woke up dying of thirst, but had no water in my bedroom. Now, what did you do?" You spy an empty whiskey bottle on the table. "Are you baking while drunk?"

"Yes, damnit, and I burned my hand when I got the pie out of the oven."

You grab the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet. After everyone ended up injuring themselves preparing meals more than once, you decided a kitchen first aid kit was a good idea. Grabbing the burn cream and some gauze, you sit down at the table. 

"Come here silly, I'll tend your wounds and then clean up. What made you make pie at -" You look at the clock, "- three am?"

Dean turns off the water and sits down at the table. You take his cool hand in yours, feeling his calloused palms, and enjoying the feeling of his hand in yours. You start feeling butterflies in your stomach, as you do every time the two of you touch. You shove those feelings back. You were friends, you knew you would always just be friends, and right now your friend is hurt.

"I had a cunning plan."

The boys had discovered British comedies on Netflix and the three of you had spent the last few days watching all four seasons of Blackadder. Dean was particularly taken with the wiley, yet inept, Edmund Blackadder and his catch phrase "cunning plan".

You sighed as you gently smoothed burn cream on Dean's fingers, "Your cunning plan went as well as Edmund's plans always do, I see. What plan did you have in mind."

He blushed again and ran his good hand through his hair.

"I wanted to bring you pie in bed in the morning to tell you I like you. I even had Sammy pick you flowers on his run last night." He pointed at a cup of wild flowers in a glass on the counter in the back of the room.

You stopped spreading the cream on his fingers and dropped your mouth open.

"Y-you like me? Like, like like me?", you stammered.

Dean winced as he tried to flex his fingers around your hand. It's your turn to blush as you remember he is in pain. Quickly you start to wrap gauze around his fingers.

He reaches out with his other hand and places it on your arm. "Yes, I do. And this isn't the whiskey talking, though it is probably giving me the courage to tell you right now. That and the early hour."

Taping the gauze on Dean's hand, you put your hand on top of his good hand, and say "There's something about early mornings that lends itself to confidences. I like you too. Have since that salt and burn in Memphis six months ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to screw things up."

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think we can screw this up", he gives you that charming smile you've seen him give a hundred women.

"So, pie was going to be your pick-up line? I gotta say it's better than the coffee line."

Dean throws back his head and laughs. "Yeah, Sammy always gives me hell for that line too, but with a face like this I can get away with the worst lines." He winked at you so you knew he wasn't as serious as he sounded.

"Well, since you ruined my pie, you'll just have to take me out for breakfast tomorrow morning instead", you flirt.

"Deal."

He pulls you up from the table and around to him. Placing his hand on your shoulder he give you a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to take this slow. Do it right for once. You mean too much to me for me to just drag you off to bed."

You put your arms around his neck, reach up and gently kiss his lips. "That sounds wonderful Winchester. Now, go to bed and get some sleep. I've got pie to clean up", you say as you give him a push to the door.

Dean gives you a little salute with his burned hand and a saucy wink. "I kind of love it when you're bossy", he yawns.

You grab a mop and once you figure he was out of earshot you give a little squeal of happiness.

Turns out Dean's cunning plan was pretty cunning after all.


End file.
